


Fight

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony have a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

The two of them had been arguing for hours. What had started the fight neither of them could remember until Tony finally shouted.

"I...I can't do this anymore!" Tony turned around and started walking out the door.

"I love you!" Loki shouted at Tony's retreating back who paused in mid-step and stayed put.

"Really?" Tony asked two afraid to hope that it was true. He felt himself pulled to the other man and looked into his pretty green orbs.

"Really," said Loki and the mashed their lips together, tasting each other and loving each other. Loki moaned lowly as his shirt was taken off and they went off to Tony's bedroom to enjoy the light of their new love.


End file.
